Prince Vegeta (KidVegeta)
, Bejīta-ōji |appearances = Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten: *Prince Vegeta Saga *Planet Earth Saga *Reunion Saga *Fulfillment Saga |nicknames = Prince |species = |gender = Male |birthplace = The Royal Palace, |birth = March 31, 732 Age |death = December 24, 762 Age (revived) May 7, Age 774 (revived) |birth power level = 515 |max power level = 62,000,000 (base) |pronouns = |height = 4'0" to 5'11" |weight = 79 lbs to 123 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = Prince of the Saiyans, Soldier in the |organizations = Frieza's Empire (732 - 762 Age) Z Fighters (762 Age and onwards) |food = Will eat anything |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Training |family = King Vegeta (father) Kusa (mother) Dr. Brief (father-in-law) (son) Bulma (wife) Trunks (son) Ledas (best friend) }} Prince Vegeta (ベジータ , Bejīta-ōji) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first, fourth, fifth, and sixth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Just Saibamen?". Personality and Canon History Please visit the to see all about Prince Vegeta's canon appearance and character. As the usage of Prince Vegeta in The Forgotten and The Great War is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History 'Dragon Ball: The Great War' At the start of this story, during the flash-forward section, King Vegeta and his son watched various Saiyans making themselves busy in their capital city when Prince Vegeta complained that they were all a bunch of weaklings. To disprove his son's statement, King Vegeta decided to tell him the story of the the Saiyan-Tuffle War. Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, King Vegeta and Kusa were seen on the steps of their palace while many Saiyans stood below them and knelt. Kusa was shown to be pregnant with Prince Vegeta in that scene. Later, after King Vegeta met with Frieza for the first time, she was shown to be even more pregnant. Later, Kusa and King Vegeta were formally married, and King Vegeta was shown holding his newborn baby boy, Prince Vegeta, as Kusa looked on and cried joyfully. During the flash-forward section of this chapter, Prince Vegeta listened to King Vegeta retell the entire story of the Saiyan-Tuffle War (including the unification of the Saiyan tribes and the meeting with the ). He criticized his father for not telling him the part where he bowed down to Frieza and allowed the Saiyans to become slaves. This greatly angered King Vegeta who emphatically said that the Saiyans were not slaves. Prince Vegeta remained unconvinced and stated that he would kill Frieza himself when he grows up. He then strode out of the room arrogantly. King Vegeta later thought to himself that his son didn't know how truly powerful Frieza was and that it would be suicide to stand up to the tyrant. However, he also harbored the hope that his son was the and perhaps could unlock the power to defeat Frieza. He then resolved to increase the severity of Prince Vegeta's training and find him a good training partner so that his son could grow strong enough to kill Frieza. 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Prince Vegeta Saga' Prince Vegeta, in the first Saga, was only five years old. Being the son of King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta was not sent off in a pod to a distant planet when he was born. Instead, he was nurtured, almost from the time he could walk, to be a powerful warrior. Early on his training partner was chosen to be Ledas. At first Vegeta was opposed to this and deemed the other Saiyan to be weak. Slowly, though, he began to change his mind as he saw both their power levels getting more even. By the end of the Prince Vegeta Saga, the two had become best friends. This explained why when, later on during his death on Planet Namek, Vegeta told that Frieza "made me what I am". That was a direct reference to the assumed murder of Ledas by the tyrant. 'Planet Earth Saga' After Ledas found , he refrained from immediately revealing himself to Vegeta after sensing his old friend to be significantly stronger than him. When Ledas forced Dr. Brief to give him a Gravity Training Unit, Vegeta tried to stop the thief from getting away. The two battled, until Ledas suddenly and surprisingly powered up to knock out Vegeta. At the time, Vegeta thought it was simply one of Goku's sons who stole the unit. In the final chapter of the saga, Vegeta was briefly shown fighting and self-destructing. His suicide was seen from space by Cardinal. 'Reunion Saga' In the Reunion Saga, Vegeta was alive again, due to being revived in the Kid Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z (which took place in between the Planet Earth and Reunion Sagas of The Forgotten). In this saga, the Prince did not fight in the first battle, instead letting Guva do what he wished. This was because he found the governor to be boring in his weakness. Once Ledas arrived, Vegeta swore that the boy was a trick or some kind of trap. This got Ledas mad, causing the boy to attack Vegeta. While the fight was eventually ended by Goku, Vegeta still didn't believe that Ledas was real. After The Benefactor revealed himself, Vegeta was still unconvinced. Because of this, Vegeta did not power up, and he stood farther back than the other Z Fighters. Thus, he was not caught up in The Benefactor's energy draining attack. Ledas again tried to make contact with Vegeta, but Vegeta again refused. This devastated Ledas. Ledas then attacked Vegeta with all his fury and even said he would blow up the planet if Vegeta refused to remember him. However, before this could happen, The Benefactor (who had, by this time, dealt with all of the Z Fighters he had weakened with the energy draining technique) appeared and rammed his knife up under Vegeta's chin. Vegeta was gravely wounded by this attack. Ledas could not bear to see such a thing happen to his friend, and he forgot his prior fury at Vegeta for forgetting him. He gave Vegeta half of his last senzu bean, which healed the Prince. Vegeta realized that no fake vision or trick would heal him in that scenario. He then watched as Ledas challenged The Benefactor himself, before getting defeated. Seeing his childhood friend get defeated triggered some emotion in Vegeta. He felt guilt for forsaking Ledas, even as Ledas did not forsake him. This emotion prompted him to achieve Super Saiyan 3. In his new form, he quickly moved forward and challenged The Benefactor as the saga concluded. Vegeta was also seen in two flashbacks in this saga. Both of them took place when he was 5 years old, before the Genocide of the Saiyans. In the first one, Vegeta and Ledas learned how to become sentient in their Great Ape forms - a trick that would come in handy for Vegeta years later when he first went to Earth. He later sparred with Ledas in the snow, and the two of them had a grand old time. The second scene simply showed Ledas and Vegeta reminiscing about life after clearing a planet for Frieza. The two of them resolved, at that moment, to never be forgotten to time. They decided to make names for themselves, to become legends in time. 'Fulfillment Saga' At the start of the saga, Vegeta easily dominated The Benefactor in his Super Saiyan 3 form. However, Vegeta was very unfamiliar with the form, and he did not anticipate the energy drain and strain on his body that it would produce. Because of this, Vegeta's power level quickly dropped as time went on, and he eventually was unable to even maintain his Super Saiyan 3 form. Panicked, Vegeta fled from The Benefactor, searching for Dende or some senzu beans to heal him and allow him to transform back to Super Saiyan 3. He eventually found Yajirobe, but before he could eat a senzu bean, The Benefactor, who had tailed him, appeared and knocked the Prince unconscious. After The Benefactor and Ledas were sucked into the mind prison, Krillin healed Vegeta with a senzu bean. Vegeta was seen again training on the Capsule Corp. lawn in his Super Saiyan 3 form some time after the defeat of The Benefactor. Ledas watched him train and briefly wanted to go back and reunite with him again, but ultimately decided against it, as he thought he was too weak to impress Vegeta. Vegeta continued training until he was interrupted by a mailman, who gave him a letter from Cardinal, inviting him to take part in a tournament. Vegeta seemed excited at this, because as soon as he read it, he called for Trunks to pack his things and get ready to leave (even though the tournament wasn't for another week or so). Vegeta took part in Cardinal's tournament by fighting Goku. The fight was witnessed from Ledas' perspective of watching it on a TV in the competitor waiting area. Ledas didn't watch the end, so whether Vegeta beat Goku or not in the fight was not shown. After the tournament was over, Cardinal set up one last fight between Ledas and Vegeta. Vegeta fought Ledas in his base form as well as his Super Saiyan 2 form. The fight was somewhat casual, as he did not power up to his maximum (or even his greatest transformation). Still, Vegeta was able to overpower and defeat Ledas. Afterwards, Vegeta opened up to Ledas more and admitted that he knew the boy was real. Then, he took Ledas (and his friend, Ryori) back to Capsule Corp. to feast. In the following days, Vegeta continued to train with Ledas in Vegeta's gravity chamber in an attempt to restore his old friendship with Ledas. The last scene of Vegeta in The Forgotten is, in fact, him sparring with Ledas a few days after Cardinal's tournament. Techniques * * * * * * * * * *Galick Burst *Playful Galick *Homing Finger Beams *Vengeance Cannon *Shining Flash Trivia *Vegeta is the one who first told Ledas about the legend of the Super Saiyan. *Vegeta is tied with Guva as for appearing in the third most Sagas, at 4. This is behind Ledas (6) and The Benefactor (5). However, he appears in more overall chapters than Guva, with 31 for him compared to 25 for the governor. *Additionally, although Vegeta appears in one less Saga than The Benefactor, he appears in four more chapters (31) than the monster (27). *Vegeta's theme is All Star. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Vegeta Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Prince Vegeta Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:Super Saiyans Category:Warriors Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Former Villains Category:Living Characters Category:Revived Character Category:Revived Category:Fighters Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Z fighters Category:Z Fighter Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Main Character(s) Category:Father Category:Son Category:Prince Category:Brothers Category:Sibling Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Orphan Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:Marital arts student Category:Student Category:Transformation Users